1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealable container for electronic and/or pneumatic devices, and more particularly, to a scalable container having a mechanism for single action closing of a door of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the wireless telephone industry, most wireless base stations have single face doors connected to a container with five sides enclosing electronics, and space in the base station is a premium. A wireless base station processes wireless phone calls and is used in industrial buildings, on telephone poles, and in public places. In these stations, seals for weatherproofing are required by UL, and electromagnetic seals are required by the FCC. A proper seal is difficult to achieve because of the need to achieve gasket compression forces of a minimum of 15 pounds, as well as friction forces. As a result, strong closing forces are necessary for a proper seal.
A typical container assembly can be found in Grass, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,289. In Grass, a hinge frame has a hinge cup firmly attached to an inside of a door part of a furniture piece and can be quickly connected to the inside of the furniture by a cover bracket, which is mounted on the hinge cup. A pivot connection attached near the door and spring-loaded detent engagement away from the door enables the quick-release function. Grass does not provide a seal between the door and the furniture piece.
An enclosure for electronics and pneumatic devices is disclosed in Sonntag et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,086, which has a box, a single face cover mounted on the box, fasteners on the box wall and hinge pins mounted to the fasteners by hinge means. The pins prevent the hinge means from moving upwards when they are in place and the cover is locked. Sonntag does not disclose seals between the cover and the box.